


Male Bonding

by KattyBorz



Series: He Didn't Have To Be [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Team as Family, Tony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyBorz/pseuds/KattyBorz
Summary: It's Tony's fifteenth birthday, what does his father get him? An old beat up Vette.





	Male Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little shorter than the rest, just a heads up

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Tony! Happy birthday to you!"

Tony Shepard Gibbs looked around at his family and smiled. He was finally fifteen and he was, at last, old enough to get his permit and began to drive legally…with a licensed adult in the vehicle of course. His dad stood behind the camera waiting for his son to blow out the candles on Tony's cake (chocolate with vanilla frosting, there's nothing better) and him mom stood behind him, hands on his shoulders. His two sisters sat on either side of him, grinning and waiting anxiously for their slice of the rare sugary delight. His baby brother was sitting on his lap, five and a half years old and the munchkin was still very much attached to his big brother. Tony closed his eyes for a moment, not sure what to wish for since he already had everything he ever wanted, before leaning in and blew out all the candles in one blow. His family cheered and Tony couldn't help but laugh. His family could be very silly, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Happy birthday, baby." His mom, Jenny, whispered to her oldest before giving his head a kiss. "You're getting so grown up! I don't know where the time has gone! It seemed like just yesterday you were five years old and smearing icing all over the place!"

"Mom!" Tony whined as he blushed. He wasn't exactly thrilled for his younger siblings to know how he used to be when he was little. Sure, the picture from his fifth birthday was hanging in the living room but they didn't have to hear about it.

"Suck it up, son." His dad, Jethro, said placing the camera on the kitchen counter. "Just wait until you graduate high school and college. You'll think this is a piece of…"

"CAKE!" Abby finished with giggles. "Speaking of cake," Abby turned to her mom and gave her big puppy dog eyes. "When can we have some of Tony's cake?"

"Abigail!" Jenny scolded playfully. "You'll just have to wait until your brother gets his piece first."

"Yeah, Abby!" Timmy nodded. "The rule in pre-school is that no one can have a bite until the birthday boy takes a bite!"

"Well, we're not in pre-school now, Timmy!" Kate explained, mischief in her eyes. "So that rule isn't good here!"

"Nice try, Katie." Jethro smiled as he ruffled his daughter's hair. "But that rule applies here too."

"Dang it!"

After the cake had been passed around and everyone had a slice, the presents started rolling in. Tony received some new movies and games from his parents and grandparents, his twin sisters gave him a lanyard and some key chains for his keys, his little brother made him a pair of iffy mirror dice. The further he got through the presents, Tony became more and more confused. He didn't have a car yet, so why was he getting car themed presents. It wasn't until his last gift that the light bulb suddenly went off above his head.

"Keys?" Tony asked tentatively as he dumped them into his hand from the envelope they were hidden in. Jethro nodded and Jenny couldn't stop smiling. "These aren't new house keys…right?"

"No, son." Jethro stood and motioned for Tony to follow him. The teenager stood and followed his dad through the house and towards the garage. Jethro turned and smirked briefly before opening the door and letting his son enter first, he stood by the light switch and flipped it on. Sitting in the middle of the crowded garage was an old 1991 Corvette with faded black paint and rust on the undercarriage. It was the same car from the lot downtown that Tony had been fantasizing about for the past two years.

"Is this what I think it is?" Tony asked as he glanced between the car and his dad.

"Yep, figured we could fix her up in time for when you get your license." Jethro threw an arm around his son's shoulders and smiled down at him. "Whaddya say, Champ?"

Tony looked at the car for a long moment, picturing it in his mind. His dad and himself working on this car, just the two of them and no whiney sisters or brothers. He smiled up at his dad.

"Can we start now?"

 

* * *

 

It took a little over a year to get the car in running shape. The engine needed new pistons and headers and…they basically just rebuilt the damn thing. The tail lights and head lights needed replacing and the interior needed new upholstery. It still smelled faintly of cigarettes but it wasn't as horrible as before. The undercarriage to the longest to repair. The rust wasn't overtaking it but it covered most of the metal. They had it taken in and done at the repair shop downtown and it took most of Tony's allowance, Christmas money and a good chunk of Jethro's paycheck to pay for it. But Jethro felt it was worth it when he saw his son standing in the garage admiring the work they did.

Jethro knew he could've gotten a newer model and not one that is need of a lot of help, but he knew that the work that had gone into the car would mean so much more to his boy than the car itself. There was just something amazing about fixing up a car yourself that made it that much more special.

Tony turned to his dad, a pleading look on his face. Jethro handed over the keys and watched as his son sat behind the wheel and started the Corvette. It roared to life before settling down to a little more gentler purr. Tony threw his head back onto the head rest.

"YES!" Tony screamed, elated that his 'baby' was up and running. He hoped out and gave his dad the biggest hug he'd ever given since he was seven and they were returning from their first camping trip. "Thank you, Dad! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, kiddo." Jethro smiled as his son pulled away to sit behind the wheel again.

Tony ran his hands over the steering wheel, the dash board, the gear shift, the seats, in complete awe of what he and his dad had created. With a big smile on his face, he looked up at Jethro.

"Dad, this could be the best day of my life." Tony turned off the car and fiddled with the keys. "I've been dreaming day and night about this entire journey since I was little. Just me and you doing what dads and sons do. I'm the luckiest boy alive. This is _the_ best day of my life."

"I'm glad you're happy son." Jethro replied, his voice a little shaky from his son's confession. When Jethro first met the boy, he knew that Tony would somehow change his life forever. The little boy was so sweet and kind and funny that he had no problem worming his way into Jethro's heart along with his mother. He had no idea the kind of impact Tony did have on his life. He worked hard each day to keep his children happy and healthy, but seeing the huge grin on his son's face and hearing the heartfelt words that fell from his mouth, Jethro couldn't help but feel responsible for enabling the kid to feel that way. "Take her for a spin around the block, don't go too far and be back by dinner."

Jethro turned to leave the garage and let his son bask in the glory of his new ride, but was stopped when Tony called out to him.

"Dad! Could you…I mean, do you want to… It's just, we've worked on this together and it wouldn't feel right taking her out for the first time…without you." Tony looked down, embarrassed by his vulnerability, but his words rang true. It wouldn't be fair for Tony to test out his 'baby' without the man who made it all possibly by his side. Tony looked up and saw the hesitation on his dad's face. "Please?"

Jethro smiled and nodded as he made his way to the passenger side and hopped in. Tony beamed and started the car. There was nothing that Tony wanted more than to have his dad beside him, his family beside, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is inspired by the George Strait hit The Best Day. And yes, some of the dialogue is from the lyrics. Sue. Me.


End file.
